Chester's Loss
by Devine Slayer
Summary: Chester's point of view when his hometown is distroyed. It's short but emotional. I promise it.


This is in Chester's point of view. This covers the scene where they find the village burned to the part where Tornix D. Mirrison comes in.

Why did this occur here? What did we do to draw God's wrath? Ashes and the dead, only ashes and the deceased are all that remains of this once prosperous town. Everyone is gone. Please lord do not let Amy be one of those lost. As I walk by the gutted buildings, the memories echo in my mind. Laughter and tears rings through my ear as well as their dieing cries, my own cry of pain, loss, frustration, and anger is added to the mix as I walk through the carnage that was once my village. As I walk to my once joyous home which now lays in ruins, It is hard to endure the pain of being one of the few living among the dead. I almost feel guilty for being spared while everyone else is gone. One death is too many and so many died. Who has the right to say who lives and who dies? Certainly not who has done this. Fear and pain course though my veins because utter slaughter and ruthlessness of the monster who is able to slay so many.

As I walk, I spy Kemmy. Poor little Kemmy, she was so innocent. Such a tragic loss, she never had the chance to finish out her childhood, never to know the joy of true love. She would have been so beautiful if she had a chance; however, that was ripped away. Apparently, someone decided she did not have the right to grow up. My throat tightens and tears fall to see someone so young leaves this world. There is Pennington and Jen together in death as in life. They had so a life to live together. Happiness is so hard to find in this harsh world, but they had it together. I hope they can find each other in heaven. More tears fall as what might have been runs though my head. So many cut down in their prime, so many chances lost. It will be tough but they deserve a decent burial for their injustice. My hometown is going to be a field of graves. I have to bury so many friends. I'm not sure I can stand the pain in their faces. By a horrible twist of fate I'm a survivor but I feel so guilty. Why was I spared when so many other people more worthy to live died. I feel an air of depression overtake me. There is Miguel, Cless's dad. If he could not stop him, then what chance do we have? He was the best swordsman in the village for good reason. I have not seen him bested. My sympathies go to Cless. He was as good a man and father as he was a sword fighter. I hope Maria is okay, but I doubt that she is. Her death is such a waste. She was a kind, caring woman, and as great, a mother as anyone could wish to have. She was the mother we did not have. I wonder if Cless is going to be okay.

My house looks like looks like all the others. I can feel my stomach in a knot at the sight. I bust in as fast as I can. Please Amy I need you here. Do not leave me. My heart leaves my chest when I see my worst nightmare. My sister, my only family laying still on the floor. I walk over to her. I see she is not breathing. A dream, a nightmare, please let me shoot up in a cold sweat and have my sister walk over to me, but in my heart I know this is too real. I cannot handle this. Tears stream down my face as I hug her for the last time. So cold, she is so lifeless. What makes it worse is I could have prevented it, but due to my selfishness, I lost my baby sister. I was supposed to die first, now I am alone in this world. Why was she taken so early in life? I wanted to see my sister's wedding dress, but the fates have made sure that I could not. I punch the floor in anger. I hate myself for letting this happen and at the demon responsible for this.

I hear Cless approaching. After a short conversation, he leaves and I start the dirty work of laying them to rest. I pick up my departed baby sister to give her a decent burial. This is so wrong, I never wanted to dig a grave in my life especially hers. The ominous pit before me threatens to swallow me whole. After kissing Amy goodbye, I place her in her final resting place too early as tears fall from my eyes and land on her face. It should be me in that pit, but no such luck. I would do anything to take your place. Alas, God has seen fit to torture me longer. Here lies Amy Barklight, my cherished sister. She will be missed. Someone's coming. I know my sister wouldn't want me to join her so soon, but I want to avenge her. My beloved sister, forgive me if I join you too soon.

The end.


End file.
